Creature of the Unseen
A Creature of the Unseen, is a creature that is rarely ever 'seen' (Name kinda gives it away). Lifestyle, Creation & Lifespan Creatures of the Unseen have been prowling many planets from the dawn of the ages. Created in parallel worlds they once themselves survived in, they managed to crawl out and hide in many a secretive spot until eventually they began "The hunt" capturing several of the innocent, either to drag them back to their own worlds, or just murder them for Lifeforce. Every Creature lives in his/her/its own way. One may survive in Darkness and Darkness alone, whereas another can only survive in wet areas, in sunlight or darkness. A Creature is subject to a Time limit within which they need to absorb 'Lifeforce' to continue living. Food & Prey/"Religions" & Beliefs The "prey" of a Creature of the Unseen depends on the amount of Life Force it needs to survive and the Self Concepts and Beliefs said Creature may have. Whereas one Creature of the Unseen may kill Humans for life force, another may only kill Animals as they see harming Humans as wrong. All Creatures range from one selective prey to another; one may target only females, another may target only males, a seperate may target both. Certain age spans of creatures also contribute to how much lifeforce a Creature can take from them. Smaller Creatures may attack younger prey, from suggestive ages 5 to maybe about 10, where as Larger Creatures may attack Older aged people, from ages 20 to possibly 35 and so on. Creatures may also decided to 'defend' their own prey from normal world attackers, such as murderers, killers, pedophiles and etc, protecting them and allowing them to live. This may cause said Creature to Bond with the person they've protected and saved, and may lead them to protect them again in the future, or even befriend them and move around with them. Spacing, Home Fronts and Areas All Creatures have a select amount of Land to "hunt" on. If one Creature enters the territory of another, the Latter is authorized to attack, mame or even murder the univited Creature. It's literal "Survival of the fitest." The reason a Creature of the Unseen is to stay in its selective area is because if it enters another's area or leaves it's own, it breaks the 'code' Although this is true, Nomadic Creatures have special permision to hunt in any area, just as long as the Other Creature living in the Area knows the are a Nomadic Form Creature. The CotU Code ''"No second creature is to roam freely anywhere but in his, her or its own Lifeforce Home Front, otherwise he, she or it will be subject to Stealing of anothers Life; announced that of having stealing anothers Lifeforce, and leaving the latter with very little fruit for him, her or it to prosper from. This is punishable by Death, by any other Creature he, she or it may come across the eyesight of." ''The Creator of all Creatures of the Unseen The Creator During a time where the world was at peace, a completely insane man had the idea that the world was too out of balance... With Goodness. He set to work creating thousands of evil creatures to help the world balance the now overflown goodness covering the world, believing that now that the world was "out" of balance, that all hell would break loose and the world would crumble into chaos' hands... turns out he unleashed the very beings that cause fifty percent of the worlds deaths, missing person's and dissapearances, but I'm sure he had planned this in the long run.. "The Hunt" Lifeforce Lifeforce is the reason all Creatures of the Unseen Exist; Lifeforce is their food and feeding ground. Without Lifeforce they die. Each Creature has a limit to how much lifeforce they can 'absorb' a day, and a time limit as to how long they can go for without Lifeforce. If there is no supply of Lifeforce for them to take (In Lucifers case, no rain to create puddles for It) they can make their way to "Limbo" a nuetral area that all Creatures can live in in 'harmony', having their Lifeforce refueled at the start of everyday. Differences between Creatures There are two types of Creatures; Home Front, and Nomadic. A Home Front Creature is one that stays in it's own selective area for all it's life, and hunts there and there only. A Nomadic Creature is one that has been transformed from a Home Front Creature, and has befriended and/or protected one of their previous selected "prey" from another wishing to harm them. Nomadic Creatures can choose to still seek Lifeforce for themselves, or can secretly, over amounts of time, suck Lifeforce from their new "Owner". Nomadic Creatures live longer than Home Front Creature, for they can live without Lifeforce for longer amounts of time, due to the risk of endangering their "Owner" if they kill another living creature. List of Known CotU Home Front Creatures Lucifer Hellsword Pancuronium the Atropism Yuki Fall Nomadic Creatures Methamphetamine Hotorus Category:Evil